


Do it for her

by Mila_millsluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_millsluthor/pseuds/Mila_millsluthor
Summary: everything is summarized to the laws of the matter and to the good deeds that have been had and deserve recomoensa, because the matter is transformed and overgirl can do it for good





	Do it for her

**Author's Note:**

> if flash alters the temporary line, why not me? This is an alternative universe where Overgirl does not die and finds her happy ending.
> 
> 100% overcorp  
> based on a rather peculiar song of SE

La materia no se crea ni se destruye.... eso es algo que en una batalla se pasa por alto, un detalle que Supergirl olvidó por completo pero los demas no podrían culparla ella estaba por hacer explosión y debía actuar rápido.  
Solo se transforma y exactamente eso fue lo que pasó un dolorosa proceso de reconstrucción y formado para obtener nuevamente un cuerpo más viable, sin fallas, sin defectos pero debía estar segura se había confiado una vez y había su deshonra algo que no estaba dispuesta a repetir trabajaría a todo momento en estudiar sus pasos su rutina su aburrida mascara social todo con tal de no omitir ningún detalle que la llevara a fallar de nuevo, tomaría un disfraz si así lo requería su venganza. Y así fue como transitaba por las sucias calles entre tanta gente inculta algunos la observaban con intriga cuando cruzaba las avenidas con tan arcaico método como lo era el caminar, los infantes le regalaban tiernas sonrisas y no era para menos, su parecido físico era innegable la mejor arma que podria haber imaginado y la utilizaría sin dudarlo.  
Actuar frente al trio de tontos patéticos era fácil no había mucha inteligencia reunida entre dos humanos y un daxamita pero con ella había sido diferente lo presentía desde que escuchó los latidos de su corazón detrás de un amplió ventanal en uno de los edificios más grandes y poderosos lo supo cuando su respiración se detuvo al tenerla frente a frente zafiros con esmeraldas y lo confirmó cuando su sangre hervía al saberla de alguien más ese sin duda había sido el detonante para presentarse frente a ella como lo que realmente era una comandante de las fuerzas del fuhrer, Lena la había aceptado tal y como era con defectos y virtudes lo que no dudo en restregarle a la patética Kara Danvers, se había ganado la confianza de la menor de los Luthor, se había ganado su corazón, todo esto lo recordaba Kara Zor-El mientras observaba a detalle como su pareja y futura esposa entrenaba dando lo mejor de si misma.  
Lena se había empeñado mejorar sus técnicas de defensa ella solo había aprendido lo básico para cuidarse a si misma pero ahora cuidaría de una kryptoniana una mujer independiente y casi indestructible.  
L: no me importa lo que tenga que hacer yo quiero que me entrenes -reverse flash permanecía con una sonrisa burlona, una humana con coraje y agallas un espectáculo que no todos los días se veía  
Blitzen: no vas a parar hasta que tu sudor sea sangre  
L: Hecho -ella no se rendiría aunque se viera en desventaja contra una velocista-  
B: Remember, you do it for him  
And you would do it again  
You do it for her  
That is to say  
You'll do it for her  
-la velocista comenzó a cantar mientras le entregaba una espada y de colocaba en posición de ataque-  
Keep your stance wide  
Keep your body lowered  
As you're moving forward  
Balance is the key  
-lena tenía la gracia y la forma para adaptarse al peso de la espada y equilibrarla en una sola mano-  
Right foot, left foot  
Now go even faster  
And as you're moving backwards  
Keep your eyes on me  
-postura balanceada y la concentración a tope no eran suficiente un viento ligero y en un parpadeo ya había recibido su primer golpe-  
L: Keep my stance wide  
B: Good  
L: Keep my body lowered  
B: Right!  
L: As I'm moving forward  
B: Concentrate!  
-tres choques de espada y un revés Lena había caído hacia atrás y el filo de la espada de su contraria le apuntaba al cuello-  
B: Don't you want her to live?!  
-dio un salto y se puso de pie apartando la amenaza-  
L: Right foot, left foot  
B: Yes! But put your whole body into it!  
B: Everything you have  
Everything you are  
You've got to give  
On the battlefield  
When everything is chaos  
And you have nothing but the way you feel  
Your strategy, and a sword  
You just think about the life you'll have  
Together after the war  
And then you do it for her  
That's how you know you can win  
You do it for him  
That is to say  
You'll do it for her  
-la ojiverde recordó todo lo que Overgirl le contó como había sido atacada las flechas de kryptonita que le habían disparado, se imaginó sus gritos de dolor cuando su corazón fallaba cuando su respiración se hacía más difícil y el cuerpo le dolía, ahora ella estaba ahí cuidaría de ella con su vida la protegería de todo y de todos, el rostro de su oponente se transformó al de su hermano y sus golpes se volvieron mas rápidos y concisos sus movimientos mas ágiles y su vista se agudizó para esquivar los ataques-  
B: Deep down, you know  
You weren't built for fighting  
But that doesn't mean you're not  
Prepared to try  
What they don't know  
Is your real advantage  
When you live for someone  
You're prepared to die  
-Kamaya podría mentir pero estaba muy asombrada por la resistencia que un humano podía tener aquella mujer que había visto en tacones y faldas ahora tenía el cabello desordenado los nudillos raspados al igual que las rodillas y los codos, su labio estaba agrietado de un golpe y tenía cortes en la espalda pero aun seguía de pie y con la misma intensidad con la que había iniciado, era valiente y decidida como pocos humanos lo eran-  
L: Deep down, I know  
That I'm just a human  
B: True  
L: But I know that I can  
Draw my sword and fight  
L: With my short existence  
B: Good  
L: I can make a difference  
B: Yes, excellent!  
L: I can be there for her  
I can be his knight  
can do it for her  
-había sudor en su frente y su cabello ya se pegaba a su rostro pero logro acertar tres golpes en la velocista y le había roto el traje en la parte del torso, la fuerza de voluntad era más fuerte que un súper poder y no había nadie mas perseverante que ella, ya había perdido a tres de sus seres queridos y la vida no le arrebataría uno más ella daría la vida por su ángel dorado-  
B: you do it for her  
Okay, now do that again  
L: Yes, m'am!  
B: You do it for her  
And now you say  
L: I'll do it for her  
-dos movimientos a la izquierda un giro dos pasos adelante y había logrado engañarla un golpe en el talón de aquiles y dobló el pie, un corte en la espalda y estaba doblegada la empuñadura de su espada había dado en la nuca y ahora estaba a sus pies, Lena volteo hacía arriba encontrándose con la mira de Kara, lo había logrado, pateó a su oponente y con un pie sobre esta ella se proclamaba campeona, no había nada más, lo hacía por ella-


End file.
